A Moment Alone
by abbi1kenobi
Summary: Charlie and Monroe find themselves working together and for the first time in a long time they each find companionship. But when companionship turns to something more will Charlie be able to work past everything Monroe has done and what will come of this new relationship? What consequences lie in store for these two?
1. Chapter 1

He reached out and grasped her hand, "Charlotte, please...wake up." She barely stirred, what was wrong with her. Minutes ago she had been sleeping peacefully when she started to cry, not just quiet sobs, no she was practically screaming with sadness. A few seconds later she quieted and he ran over to wake her up. But she had barely moved after his three attempts to wake her. Charlie entered the house she had lived in for almost 16 years, she couldn't believe she was back after everything she had been through, all the time she had spent away, she was home. She walked her way into the living room where she found her father. "Charlie, where have you been. Supper has been ready for an hour." He said, smiling all the while "What on earth," Charlie thought. Then it dawned on her. "This is a dream isn't it dad." She started to cry "Yes...it is. You are here to talk about something, something that's been bothering you." he stated. "Charlotte," Basses voice called out as if through fog. "What are you doing with him? I thought you wanted to kill him?" Ben steamed. "He's changed dad, he's been protecting me and he would never hurt me." "What about me? What about Danny? Didn't he hurt us? Didn't that hurt you? How could you ever forgive him?" Charlie's father was yelling but every word that came out was filled with sorrow. Charlie in sobs "Of course that hurt me, you were stolen from me far too early, and Danny, I had just got him back. But dad, those were not acts of Bass, his actions may have led to your death or Danny's, but I know Bass would never have hurt either of you by his own hand or order your deaths." "So you've just forgiven him? Just like that?" "Yes dad...I'm so tired of hating...so tired of hating him. Especially since all he wants to do is protect me. He is a different man than he ever was in power. I can see why Uncle Miles liked being around him so much." "Charlotte, please wake up." Just his voice made her tear up. She hated to be away from him. "You love him!" Ben spit out."Not only have you forgiven him, you now love him?" "I do, he is different, hes changed and I need him. And right now he needs me, I have to go." Charlie ran over to her father and hugged him. "I love you dad." "I love you too." "Charlotte, please." When Charlie opened her eyes she was lying in a clearing in the forest, with Monroe kneeling over her, concern filled his eyes. "You were crying." "I saw my father, he was so angry." Charlie began. "Why? Why would he ever be angry with you?" Bass looked deep inside Charlie eyes and wondered. "Because I've forgiven you." Charlie looked to the ground ashamed. Bass was taken aback, immediately he stood up and started to walk towards the forest, just trying to get away from her. He didn't know what this meant for them, he was so confused and distracted that when her hand brushed his arm he jumped in the air. "Where are you going Bass?" "I don't know, anywhere, I just need to go."he could hear the fear in his voice. "Hey, slow down." She tightened her grip on his arm. "Bass, I have forgiven you, that's the high and the low of it, okay?" "Okay," Bass sighed. No it was not okay, he had not said anything before because he knew how much she loathed him, but now that she had let that go what was holding him back. All he wanted to do in that moment was hold her, kiss her, be with her. Everything about her attracted him to her, he had loved her since the day she, Danny and Rachel had all been in his grasp. He wanted to tell her everything, but the moment slipped by and Charlie walked back to the fire where she tried to fall asleep again. "We have time." He told himself, but he feared the one thing they did not have, was time.

* * *

This is my very first Fan Fiction so I'm super nervous. But I want to hear everything you have to say! Please spill in all your comments, about my style of writing, the content, anything you can think of. I will appreciate any comments. Thanks! Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was the usual, Charlie doused the fire and packed her stuff, while Bass tried to decide which way they had to go. He figured they were about a weeks walk from Willoughby and Miles. "I'm pretty sure it's this way." Bass said fiddling with his sack.

"Uh huh, and you know this how?" Charlie trusted him one hundred percent, but it was so much more fun to play with his ego.

"Intuition," Bass smirked. That smirk always got to her, the way he knew exactly what it was doing to her. But she would never confirm his thoughts.

"Well, we should probably get going. Unless you have something better to do." She skipped off.

What was it about the way she moved, why was it so overwhelming, he loved the way her body moved with every step, the clear rhythm. He had to say something, she must feel the same way. "Charlotte hold on." But she didn't slow, in fact she moved faster. So she was going to be difficult, alrighty challenge excepted. He began to sprint towards her, smiling from ear to ear, who did she think he was, he had only won every track title there was during high school. As he neared her he reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into a hug with her facing away. She didn't strike a defensive pose she just started hitting him weakly.

"Let me go, " she laughed.

Bass turned her around towards him, what was he supposed to say. They stood like that for minutes when Charlie decided they had been there too long. "We've got to keep moving Bass, like now."

Disappointed he released her "You're right, we need to go." What a coward he was, what was he thinking, why didn't he say anything. He hung back he didn't want Charlie to look at him for the rest of the day. Now she would never think anything of him.

"What was that?" she thought to herself. What was he trying to say? What was she supposed to think? She didn't know what was going through his head but she had the tiniest hope that he loved her. The rest of the day was travelled in silence, only stopping at the end of the day. Charlie dropped her pack and headed for the forest to search for firewood when Monroe grabbed her wrist.

"Can we please talk about this?" He asked pleadingly.

"Talk about what?" Charlie replied as she ripped her wrist from his grasp.

"The weirdness between us, I hate it. I'm really sorry about how I acted earlier. I just didn't know what to say." Bass had taken on that "pity me" persona. This time it seemed completely genuine.

"What are you talking about? You didn't have to say anything?" She turned and headed to the woods.

Bass knew he had made a huge mistake the last time he had done nothing so he grabbed her body, swung her around, and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel the resistance immediately but then she just let him kiss her, until he felt her hands against his chest and he was forced off of his heaven.

"What the hell was that?" She was gasping for air. Why? Why did he do it? Why had it taken him so long? Wasn't that exactly what she wanted? She didn't know what to think, only that she regretted pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just thought maybe..." but he didn't get to finish his sentence she was already running towards the woods, away from him.

* * *

Loving the reviews I am getting, thank you for all the support. Tell me what you think of this chapter and maybe a title suggestion!


	3. Chapter 3

She stood just on the edge of the clearing that Bass had picked for the camp site that night. She had already decided what had to be done, now she was just mustering up the courage to do it.

Finally she approached Bass being as quiet as possible,knowing that the slightest noise would bring him out of his slumber. She stepped one foot over him and then knelt down. She took in a big breath of air and pushed her lips hard against his. He awoke with a start and immediately drowned in her touch, she grabbed his hair and twirled it around in her finger while he started to move his mouth down her neck savoring each kiss.

He reached for the sides of her tank top and pulled it up over her head. After replicating Bass' actions by pulling his shirt off Charlie moved to his pants struggling with the button all while they continued to kiss, trying to get as close as they could to one another. Finally the button released and she pulled them off urgently, slipping out of her own pants at the same time, then she began to shake, Bass stopped. "Charlotte."

"I'm fine, really," she placed her lips back on his and grabbed his back.

"We really don't have to do this, I love you and I don't want you to regret anything." But with his words she was reassured. Her nerves calmed and she regained her confidence. She kissed him furiously making sure he got the message. "I love you, Charlotte."

"I love you too, Bass." Charlie whispered into his chest.

The next morning when Charlie awoke she found herself next to the only man in the world she could not be without.

* * *

I am so sorry I took so long to upload, and I'm sorry it's so short. Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Bass woke up to silence, he shot his eyes open. Where was she? Had she left him, without even saying goodbye? Was last night too much? He scrambled up and threw on his pants and the old battered t-shirt that had been stripped from him last night. "Charlotte." He yelled out.

"What?" She said, laughing a little. He had been worried about her. Men. "I'm sorry, I thought I should get something for us to eat so we could get going quickly." She walked over to him, slid her fingers into his and kissed him gently, but he wanted more. He pulled her back into him and kissed her repeatedly, then held her close for a few minutes before letting her go. "Are you ready now," She asked.

"I think so." He was, after all, extremely content. They walked hand in hand down the road, every once in a while one would pull the other into the woods to make out with, but mostly they just walked and talked. Charlie learned about Bass and Miles as children, and Bass learned about Danny and everything Charlie had done for him since the blackout. They talked more in that one day than they had the entire time they had been together.

"What was it like when you lost your parents?" Charlie asked hesitantly, she could see the pain sweep across his face.

"It was unbearable, I don't know if Miles ever told you about it, but I considered suicide the day I buried them. I had lost everything. I didn't see anything I had to live for and so I thought I should join them. If I could get to my parents, I would. But Miles stopped me." He told Charlie through sobs.

"How?"

"He told me that I had him, and that without me he would have been nothing. So from that day forward I lived for my brother, I lived to protect him, to stand by him, and to support him in his endeavors. That's why I did everything I did in the republic. For him. Anyway, without him I never would have made it past that night." Charlie was glad he could open up to her.

"It was so hard to lose my father and then my brother, I cannot imagine what it must have been like to lose an entire family." She hated that her family was gone but she had Bass and she was never going to let him go.

"It was unbearable, and it stayed that way for the longest time. After the blackout happened and I took power I pushed them to the side. I thought my duty to the people was to get rid of anything that may hold me back. It is probably my biggest regret, trying to forget my family." Charlie could see all is pain in each tear that fell.

"Are you ready to stop?" she asked trying to change the subject. She was tired, the sky was nearly pitch black and they obviously needed a break.

"Yeah, I guess so." They built up a fire and set a shelter on the edge of the forest. And after cooking up a bunny they had caught, Bass found his way I to the shelter and reached out his arm for Charlie, after she laid down beside him under his muscly arm Bass whispered "I'm so glad you're here with me Charlotte." She turned her head around and kissed him gently.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

"How are we ever going to tell Miles?" Bass snickered.

"Tell him what?" Charlie was a little worried she knew the answer.

"Well, about us."

Charlie was silent and then she turned around so she was facing Bass. "We're not going to tell him anything!" Charlie was extremely agitated. "Do you know what he would do to you if he ever found out about this?"

Bass was regretting his question. "Beat me to a pulp," he joked trying to lighten the mood, it certainly didn't lighten Charlie's mood.

"He would kill you Bass. He wouldn't hesitate, I mean, I'm sure he still holds some grudges against you for Ben and Danny, but this would be a whole new level. We can never tell him or my mother, it would just give her another reason to kill you."

"Alright, whatever you think." He smirked inside, she cared.

Charlie stepped around Bass back towards the road. "We need to get moving Bass, like, now." Charlie stated. She had heard some rustling just inside the forest.

"Okay," Bass grabbed her hand and walked alongside her.

Charlie leaned into Bass. "I heard something, I think there is someone following us." Bass tensed but kept walking forward. "Who could it possibly be?"

"Probably a bounty hunter, don't make any sudden movements." In an instant Bass turned unsheathed his sword and struck the figure following only feet behind them. He dropped to the ground like a rock. Bass kneeled down and started to go through the man's pockets.

"How far away is Willoughby?"

Bass could here it in her voice, she was terrified and she just wanted to be with her family again. "If we move fast enough we should be there before dark."

Charlie turned and charged forward, when Bass caught up to her her face was covered in tears and she was trembling. "Hey, hey, stop...what's going on?"

"I don't know, I've never been effected like that before, the whole killing thing. It scared me. I'm sorry." She started bawling again.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Bass paused "Do you want to stop for now maybe finish in the morning?"

Wiping her eyes "No, I want to get there tonight." Bass leaned in and placed his lips on hers holding her close to him. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled his face closer. "Well...maybe...we could...stay here...just a little...longer."

"Now that sounds perfect." Bass picked Charlie up and pressed her against the nearest tree, kissing her with a new found passion. And then stopped. "We could find a hundred reasons not to go, but Charlotte we need to warn them."

Charlie looked disappointed, on the verge of tears. "But we won't be able to do this after we get to my mom and Miles."

Monroe wiped the single tear that had found its way out of Charlie's eye. "We'll find a way. I love you to much to stay away." He kissed her, set her down and picked up both their packs. "Let's go."

Around five that afternoon Monroe and Charlie found Willoughby surrounded by "Patriots". They crept towards the gate hiding behind anything they could find. "What do we do?" Charlie thought it would be easiest to just walk up and ask for asylum.

"We can't let them know we're here, we'll have to find a way in." They scoped out all sides of the gate until darkness fell. "This way." They found their way through a small break in the gate and fell on top of Rachel, who had been walking just inside the edge of the town.

"Ooowwwww," Rachel stood up and faced Monroe. "You," She took a swing at him that he easily avoided. "What the hell are you doing here?" She glanced at Charlie. "And with her?"

"Rachel, just relax." But she took another swing. "Just let me explain." Another.

"Why would I ever listen to you." She lunged.

Charlie stepped in front of Monroe. "Mom, stop."

"What is going on? Why are you defending him? Do you remember what he did to our family?"

"We can talk about all of this later, we just need to hide right now." Rachel conceded.

"All right," Rachel nodded her head and led them to her father's house. "But this is not over."


	6. Chapter 6

Small change in scenery, I moved them out to the house Bass stayed in after he was fake killed on the show. Gene doesn't know Bass is there.

* * *

He cupped his hand over her mouth and she woke up with a start. With one finger over his mouth he leaned down and tempted her with their most passionate kiss yet. When he released her for air "I couldn't stay away any longer."

"This really...isn't a good...idea," she pushed him off. "With my mother in the same house!"

"Charlotte, I cannot do this anymore. I haven't been able to lay a single finger on you. Do you know what that does to me? I miss you. I love you."

"I know Bass and I love you too. But I don't think this is a good idea. What if they find us?" They had been living just outside the town in an old shack for nearly week. At first the suggestion was great, but then Rachel and Miles moved in with them. "You know Miles would kill you in a heartbeat."

"I don't care, I could die a hundred times I just need to be near you." With that he was back against her lips and this time she did not push him away.

"Charlie?"

"Oh crap" thought Charlie. She pushed Monroe off the bed and answered her mother.

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Now?"

"I need to talk to you." Charlie looked down at the floor. The floor was bare, he must have crawled under the bed.

"Alright."

Rachel opened the door and walked over to her daughter's bed. "Are you okay?"

She was sweating, crap. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Charlie, can I ask you something?" She looked into her daughter's eyes with the innocence of a puppy.

"Anything."

"How did you forgive him?"

"Monroe?" Her mother nodded. "I don't know mom, I mean he saved me a couple times. And he's a different man, without power he is gentler. He is more of a man. I guess I kind of stopped blaming him. I mean it was his army but he never wanted Danny or Dad to die, if we were to blame him it would be an accident rather than malice."

"I guess it's just hard for me to move on. If I don't blame Monroe than who do I blame for all of it. I need someone to blame." Rachel burst into tears.

"I think you just need to let go. This grudge it's going to destroy you. Just let it go mom." Rachel tried to compose herself, but the tears just kept coming.

"I don't think I can." She stayed that way for a while until Charlie had a sudden pang of hunger and felt that her mother had cried long enough.

"Alright mom, that's enough. I think we should head downstairs and get something to eat, I'm starved." Rachel nodded and they headed out the door while Bass climbed out from under the bed.

She had forgiven him, truly. "I love that woman."

The next morning Monroe found himself alone in his room, having been that way since he had crawled out from under Charlie's bed the night before.

"Bass, I need to talk to you. See you in the kitchen in five minutes?" Miles said from the doorway.

"Sure." Bass got dressed and headed downstairs. Outside his door he bumped in Charlie as he passed by he caressed her waist and then moved down the stairs.

"So...what is important enough to wake me up at nine in the morning." He smirked.

"Let's be honest Bass. You should be awake anyway." Miles smiled. "Look Bass, Rachel and I are leaving."

"What?" On the outside Bass looked confused maybe even upset but on the inside he was gleaming. "Why?"

"Rachel and I have been gone to long. We're supposed to be on a hunting trip and we're going to show up empty handed. It already looks really bad. Plus we've got to get Aaron out." So they were sending Aaron out to watch him.

"Okay. What do you need from me?"

"Nothing, just keep Charlie in the house." 'That shouldn't be to hard Bass,' thought to himself. "We are leaving in twenty minutes. Aaron should be here long after dark." Within the next half hour Rachel and Miles were packed and gone with a single rabbit for their "six-day hunting trip."

"Well...can you think of anything to do?" Bass smirked at Charlie.

"Just one." Charlie grabbed Bass and kissed him, dragging him toward her bedroom.

A few hours later Charlie and Bass were lying in bed together. "I wish we could do this all the time." Charlie sighed, tears forming.

"Me too," he saw the tears. "Hey, hey, hey...we'll be able to someday."

Sniffling, "How do you know? I hate running around behind everyone's back. Lying to my mom and Miles. I wish there was a way to tell them."

"I know." Bass was worried Charlie had been very sensitive lately, but he brushed it off. "I'm getting hungry, do you want to get something to eat?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I've had this nasty upset stomach since yesterday afternoon, I don't really think eating would help."

"Alright, but I really need something. I'll be right back."

Bass hit the bottom step just as a knock came from the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey."

"Aaron, I thought you were going to be here later."

"Miles got me out here early and he sent someone with me." Cynthia stepped into view.

"Ohh perfect, one more head to protect." Of course Miles would send more than he had promised. "Make yourselves at home, you can have the bedroom downstairs." Monroe turned around and headed back upstairs where he found Charlie wrapped in the covers exactly the way he left her, only bent over in pain.

"What's the matter?" Bass raced over to Charlie and started to rub her back.

"My stomach, it's going to kill me." Charlie sat up straight and took a deep breath. "It will pass. What's happened to your food?"

"Ohh, Aaron's here with Cynthia."

"I should get dressed, go start dinner."

"That's fine you stay here. I can make dinner tonight."

"Are you sure?" Bass nodded his head, she smiled. "You know you're the absolute best person in the whole world."

He just laughed and headed out the door. "I love you Charlotte." He whispered.

In the kitchen he found Aaron and Cynthia in the middle of a deep conversation. "I'm making dinner, how does spaghetti sound?" They both nodded and headed into the other room. 'That was fine, they didn't have to talk to him. He was only protecting them.' Aaron returned only minutes later.

"So, Monroe," Aaron didn't know how to put it pleasantly so he simply said it. "How did you get Charlie to bring you here?"

"I told her she needed my help and I guess that was good enough."

"Umhmm," Aaron wasn't buying it, what if he found out about him and Charlie.

"I mean, her mom was in trouble and I could get her here fastest." 'Please, please.'

"I am astounded she trusted you at all, after everything that happened." He had bought it.

"Yeah, she surprised me too." Charlie tiptoed in at that point in a drowsy state, her eyes barley open.

"I really don't feel good, I think I need to eat something." She almost fell over but instead found a seat to sit in.

"When did you last eat?" Bass asked filled with concern.

"Yesterday morning. I think."

"Charlotte, you are ridiculous. The pastas almost ready." Bass pulled some tomatoes out of the cupboard and started to cut them up.

"Thank you for doing this, I really don't feel..." Charlie fell to the floor. Bass dropped the knife he was holding and darted over, Aaron following close behind.

"Charlie, Charlie, wake up...wake up." Monroe was almost yelling. "We need Gene, he'll be able to help." Bass got up and ran to the window where he found the cellphone he had been using to communicate with Miles when he was in Willoughby. He knew Miles would be watching. A few minutes later Charlie opened her eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Bass, I was just a little dizzy. Is dinner ready?" Charlie didn't want to appear vulnerable, not now.

"Dinner? Charlie you were out for at least ten minutes. Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded. "Well I sent for your grandfather anyway, he should be here soon."

"Why did you do that Bass, he doesn't know you're here and what about Aaron and Cynthia, they'll be in jeopardy if anyone finds out."

Aaron spoke up, "We'll be fine Charlie. You really need to be seen." Charlie finally agreed and just a short while later Gene was knocking on the door. With Monroe hidden Gene took Charlie to her bedroom for an exam.

Halfway through the exam Gene spoke to his granddaughter, "Charlie, what did you do?"

"What do you mean? What is it? Grandpa?" her face filled with worry.

"I don't know how to say this Charlie...you're pregnant." Charlie fell silent, she laid her head flat on the bed under her and closed her eyes. But she couldn't stop them, the tears came and they poured down her face.

Practically choking on each word Charlie asked her grandfather to retrieve Aaron, "And grandpa, after you get him please go back to Willoughby, I need to be alone." Gene nodded headed downstairs and told Aaron Charlie needed him.

"What's wrong with her?" Aaron asked just as worried as Charlie had been.

"I think Charlie needs to tell you. Take good care of her Aaron." With that Gene opened the door and started off towards Willoughby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pretty short...hope you like it!**

* * *

Aaron ran up the stairs and into Charlie's room where he found her crying her eyes out, 'oh goodness, what was it?' "Charlie, what's wrong?"

"Aaron I need Bass." through sobs.

"You need to tell me what's wrong." He stood his ground, he needed to know.

"Aaron, now." When he wouldn't budge. "I can't tell you okay, I just need to see Bass, please." With that Aaron turned and went to fetch Monroe. When they returned Bass ran to crying Charlie's side. "What's going on? Are you okay?" He pleaded.

"Aaron go downstairs." he almost thought about fighting it, but Monroe's chilly stare convinced him otherwise.

"Charlie tell me what's going on. What's wrong?"

She couldn't get it out of her mouth, what would he think? But isn't this what they wanted, granted, it was a little soon but they had dreamed this day would come. But they couldn't handle it they were on the verge of war with the patriots. She knew she had to tell him. "Bass...I'm...I'm..."

Bass grew impatient, "What is it Charlie, you can tell me."

"I'm pregnant." she spat out and the tears began to flow heavily again. Bass released the hand he had been holding and backed up. He just stood there silent for a few minutes while Charlie cried. He was completely conflicted and then he made the decision.

He moved to Charlie laced his arms under Charlie's legs and her back he lifted her up while she cried and carried her to his room and onto his bed. "Charlotte, I love you." He reached for her hand and pulled it up to his lips. "And I promise that I will be here for you always." With that she began crying furiously, but Bass climbed on the bed and curled up next to Charlie, she leaned into him.

"Bass...I'm scared." he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm here." and Charlie's tears came to an abrupt stop.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is like my favorite chapter so far...what do you guys think of the end?**

* * *

There was a loud banging at the door. "That would be Miles and your mother. I should go answer it."

"Bass, please don't leave me." she looked pleadingly into his eyes. She could make him do anything.

"Alright, Aaron!" Bass yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get the door please?"

Seconds later...

"Rachel...Miles what are you doing here?" Aaron asked puzzled.

"Where's Charlie?" Rachel's stern voice told Aaron that she would not be answering him.

"Upstairs."

Rachel and Miles charged up the stairs and into Charlie's room, when they couldn't find her, they moved to Bass' room. They walked in on Charlie crying on Monroe's bed and Bass in the corner of the room looking at the ground. Rachel walked up to her daughter and grabbed her shoulders, "What the hell is wrong with you? What were you doing while you were away, skirting around?" Bass stepped in between Rachel and Charlie.

"You need to back off Rachel. Before you do something stupid."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do." She tried to push past Bass but he wouldn't budge, Charlie continued to sob. From behind Bass Rachel spoke to her daughter, "Charlie what were you thinking?"

"I don't know mom. I just...I don't know...I guess I fell in love."

"Do you even know who the father is?" Rachel couldn't believe her daughter.

"Of course I do." What was wrong with her mother, she knew Charlie wouldn't jump into bed with just anyone.

"Who is it Charlie?" It was Miles' turn. "You need to tell me Charlie."

"Why? So you can beat him up? I don't want you to hurt him." Charlie began to cry again.

Bass had had enough, "Alright that's it. If all you came here to do was to upset her, you have had your fun. Now, out."

"Not until she tells us who the father is." Rachel demanded.

"I won't tell you mom." Rachel looked at her daughter with disbelief. "But I'll tell Uncle Miles, just please leave." With that Bass threw Rachel over his shoulder and looked at Charlie questioningly. "It's fine." Bass turned and carried Rachel down to the living room where Aaron and Cynthia were waiting.

"So, who is it Charlie?" Miles sighed.

"You have to promise not to freak out or lash out at anyone, especially him." Miles nodded. "It's Bass." Miles face did not betray any of his feelings, but within seconds he spoke up.

"Do it Rachel." Miles yelled.

Downstairs...

Rachel pulled a gun from her belt and pointed it at Monroe. "I can't believe you would do this to her. How could you take advantage of her? Now you'll get what you deserve."

"Rachel wait, let me explain." Rachel clicked the gun. "I love her." Bass pleaded.

Rachel started to pull the trigger when Aaron batted the gun out of her hand. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

Rachel tried to reach for the gun, but Bass had already grabbed it and thrown it out the nearest window. "Aaron, why did you do that?"

"You were about to kill him, and without an explanation. What is going on?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Aaron, Charlie is pregnant and it is his." She said calmly pointing at Bass. Aaron's mouth opened as widely as possible and he simply stared at Bass. Charlie had fought her way around Miles and downstairs. She entered the living room and ran to Bass' embrace.

She looked up at him, "I love you." He smiled back.

"You," Miles yelled pointing at Bass, "Get away from my niece." Miles began to storm towards Bass, but Charlie jumped in between the two.

"He isn't going anywhere."

"Charlie you don't know what you're doing, he has to go. He'll only hurt you."

Charlie stood as stiff as a board and looked directly into her uncles face. "I don't care what you think of Bass or what you think of the situation. I, your niece, need him. I cannot do this without him. So I am asking you to leave him alone." Miles wouldn't hear of it he pushed past Charlie and ran at Monroe.

"Miles...stop." Rachel commanded.

Miles turned on the spot and looked at Rachel wondering if he had heard correctly. "What?"

"This needs to stop. Charlie's right, she does need him." Rachel stated somberly.

"But Rachel." said Miles almost desperately.

"No buts, she needs him and we need to get back to my father's. Now let's go." Charlie was confused, was her mother standing up for Bass, it didn't matter all she knew was he was still there. "Goodbye Charlie. I love you."

"Love you too mom."

"Aaron, watch out for her. We'll be back in a few days." Rachel and Miles turned and headed out the door.

Outside...

"What was that about?" Miles asked.

"Charlie is about to go through one of the most terrifying things on the planet and she needs all the support she can get, especially Bass'. Plus I know how she feels, when I was carrying Charlie there were people that I wish had been around." With that they fell silent and the subject was left alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that night Charlie moved into Bass' room, they thought it would be fine since everybody knew anyway. In the middle of the night Bass woke up and reached out for Charlie, but she wasn't there. "Charlotte." No answer. "Charlotte." At that he could here a noise coming from across the hall. Bass got out of bed and crept to the bathroom. Charlie was bent over the bucket half throwing up, half crying. "Charlotte?"

She turned towards him, tears streaming down her face. "It hurts." Bass kneeled down and moved her hair out of her face as she threw up again.

"I know, I know." Bass rubbed her back. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Make it stop." she pleaded. "I don't think I can do this."

Bass sighed. "Charlotte, you are one of the strongest women I know. You are capable of anything, especially this." Charlie grabbed a towel off the ground, wiped off her face and moved to sit in Bass' lap. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and fell asleep. The next morning Aaron walked in to find the sleeping pair leaned up against the wall beside the bucket filled with puke.

Later that morning, in the kitchen...

"Do you want breakfast?" Bass turned around to face the pale Charlie.

"Not really."

"But our baby needs the nutrition. Please...for me." he put that undeniable puppy face on.

"Alright. Just eggs and toast." she smiled back at him. She loved to hear him talk about the baby and after only 24 hours. She stood up and moved to him while he faced away from her. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his back. "I love you."

He turned around wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you too." He moved his hands farther down her back, kissing her more passionately. And then Aaron walked in and they broke apart.

"Ohh perfect. Just what I wanted for breakfast." Aaron commented.

"Thanks Aaron. I'm gonna go get some water." Charlie reached down for the nearest bucket but Bass was to fast.

"No. No you're not." Charlie's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, why not?"

"You really shouldn't be doing anything strenuous. I think you need to take it easy." Bass headed out the door, but Charlie grabbed the bucket.

"I think I can carry a bucket of water."

Bass grabbed it back. "I really don't think you should." Aaron stormed over and ripped the bucket from their hands.

"I'll get it." and he stormed out the front door.

"Are you going to let me do anything?"

"Of course, just not anything that requires physical strain."

"You are unbelievable, I can do almost everything I did before. I suppose you're not going to let me fight either." Bass shook his head. "Aaahhhh, you're ridiculous."

"You have to understand Charlotte. Its only because I love you and I don't want the baby at risk." He brushed the side of her face and smiled.

Charlie raised her fist to her mouth and ran out of the room. "This is going to be a long eight months," Bass smiled to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

That afternoon Aaron, Cynthia, Bass and Charlie were sitting in the living room. The front door burst open and Miles came running into the room, out of breath. "Aaron, we need to move you."

"Why? What's happened?" Aaron stood up from his seat and moved to Miles.

"Gene told the patriots everything, all about what you can do and that you and Charlie are out here."

"He told them about me? Why would he do that?" Charlie started to worry.

Miles still gasping for air, "I don't know and I don't care, but they know and we need to move. Nobody's safe here, we'll have to move out of the area. Bass, you and Charlie will have to come too. This house and anywhere near it is not safe."

"Wait, where's my mom?" Charlie asked.

"She's in town trying to get her father to come with us. She should be here within the hour, until then we need to pack." Charlie rushed out of the room and up the stairs followed by Bass.

Charlie grabbed the bags from the corner of the room and anything in sight. Running around the room, "Bass do you think they know about the..." Charlie halted and looked down at her flat stomach. She began to cry.

Bass walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms, "I'm sure your grandfather wouldn't say anything. Besides I'll never let anyone touch you or our child." He kissed the top of her head.

"Are you guys almost ready?" Miles asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, we'll be down in just a sec." Miles exited and Bass grabbed everything that was left in the room. "Let's go. I've got you, okay?" Charlie nodded her head.

Downstairs they found Rachel and Miles whispering by the door, and Aaron with Cynthia entering the room. Rachel made a worried glance towards Charlie and then Miles spoke up. "It seems that Gene will not be joining us, so it's time to go." Miles opened the door and they exited the old cottage. The group was immediately bombarded with gunfire and they took cover in the woods.

"What the heck? Were they waiting for us?" Charlie panted, already out of breath.

"Must've been. Come on, we've gotta keep moving." They ran through the evening into the night. After darkness fell they found shelter in a cave. "Rachel and I are gonna get some firewood."

They went deeper in the woods. "I'm worried about Charlie, Miles. I don't think her body can take this."

"I can't imagine how she has gotten this far, all the running."

Rachel snapped, "It's not just that, the hard ground, the little food. We've got to find a place to stay and soon."

"Rachel, we need to go to Austin. We'll be able to blend in best there."

"It's to far, she'd never make, she may even lose the baby. Maybe we could leave her and Bass somewhere nearby. The "Patriots" wouldn't pick them out of a crowd, they could go anywhere."

"No. They have to come with us. Bass and I can protect her better together."

"Well then, we're going to have to find somewhere other than Austin because it's too far." Rachel turned around and stormed back to the cave empty-handed.

When Rachel entered the cave everyone's eyes shot up. "Where's Miles?" Charlie asked.

Rachel moved farther into the cave. "He's going after firewood. How are you feeling? Are you going to be sick?"

Charlie was sitting down leaned up against the cave wall towards the back. She was in obvious discomfort. "We have been run for almost half a day. My stomach feels jumbled and my head..." But she couldn't finish her sentence with the most recent meal nearing her lips. She stood up and ran out of the cave, Bass on her heels. After Charlie threw up everything she had in her, she turned around and gave Bass a reassuring smile, "I'm all right Bass."

"This isn't good, you really shouldn't be doing so much traveling. Maybe we could slow down..."

"Don't." Charlie looked really pissed. "I can do this, nobody needs to slow down for me. And we can't put Aaron in any more danger."

"But..." Bass couldn't finish his thoughts as Miles appeared with firewood for the night.

"Everything okay?" Miles asked. Charlie nodded her head and moved into the cave. Miles moved towards the cave but Bass stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"I'm really worried about her."

"Don't be, Charlie can take care of herself." Miles tried moving again but Bass wouldn't let him budge.

This time Bass spoke with a bit of fierceness. "You know that's not what I mean. It's too much, running and living in the woods, if not for her than for the baby." Bass' voice began to crack and when Miles looked up he saw tears forming in his oldest friend's eyes. "I can't lose this one Miles, I can't." Bass turned and sprinted to the dense woods.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's been so long. Hope you like it, many reviews!

* * *

Miles entered the cave alone. "Where's Bass?" Charlie looked so pale, 'how was she keeping herself together.'

"He should be back in a minute." They fell silent and Miles began building the fire. Rachel walked over to Miles to help, but everyone turned when Bass came storming into the cave, out of breath.

"There's a patrol...about a thousand yards away...headed this way." he gasped out.

"What? Did they see you?" Miles knew they couldn't run, not with Charlie in her current condition.

"I don't know, they seemed spoked when I turned back to warn you. What should we do?" Bass wouldn't let anyone know it, but he was panicking. Running was out, but if they were found they would be shot on sight.

"I say we lie low, maybe if they stumble upon us they'll give us enough time to overcome them. Whatever we do, we can't let them know who we are and especially who Aaron or Bass are. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Bass do you have a gun?"

"Three bullets left." Miles handed him a few extra and hid his gun beneath his jacket. Bass did the same and they all huddled towards the back of the cave.

"Charlotte Matheson, I love you and our child." Bass whispered into Charlie's ear and placed his hand on her still very flat stomach. "And I will protect you no matter the cost." Charlie turned her head to look at him and settled her lips on his.

"I love you too." She smiled.

A little way off they heard voices. "I don't know why we do these patrols, we hardly ever find anyone and when we do they're just commoners. Who are we looking for anyway?" They all smiled at that.

Another spoke up. "Who knows? Maybe we'll stumble on someone famous from before the blackout." A branch snapped. Bass reached over and tapped Aaron who had made the sound. "Did you hear that?"

The group could hear the two move closer and closer. "Bass," Charlie mouthed. In the next second torches were in the cave and two men in patriot uniforms were looking in.

"Out, all of you." They slowly stepped out of the cave and lined up in front of the men. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the woods hiding in a cave?" Bass thought he would speak up but the look on the man's face made it clear he didn't want an answer. "Alright, we'll have to take you in."

The men pushed the six fugitives together and forward. They walked like that for about a mile until the soldier that had been quiet thus far reached out and pulled Charlie back. He pressed her close to him and gave her a smile. "I can't wait until they hand you over to me." Bass turned at the sound of his voice and punched the second soldier, knocking him out cold. The first soldier, feet away, fired off a shot. Miles came up behind him and slit his throat.

"Charlie? Charlie? Are you okay?" Bass worried.

"I'm fine Bass. Did anyone get hit? Miles?" Miles shook his head with the rest of the party. But Bass dropped to his knees.

He yanked Charlie down to his level. "Charlie, I love you. I love the baby..." he choked on his words. "And I want you to move on, be happy." he smiled slightly and then leaned in and kissed her.

Miles bent down and pulled up Bass' shirt where it had been stained by Bass' blood moments ago. "It's just a flesh wound you big baby. All you need are a few stitches. Now please pull yourself together." Miles gave Bass an irritated look, as Charlie wiped away the tears that had come and started laughing.

Bass reached down and touched his wound, only wincing a bit. "I'm sorry, I thought I was gone."

Charlie looked up at him and smiled, "I like the almost-dead Bass. The one that admits everything in a few seconds." Bass turned a bit to the right and Charlie swore she could see a tint of red coming through his cheek, but she did not say anything?

"We need to keep moving. As soon as these clowns are found there will be a mad man hunt." Bass nodded and pushed the group forward.

Aaron spoke up for the first time in a while, "Where are we going?"

Miles looked to Rachel, but her face was filled with just as much confusion. "I don't know Aaron. Somewhere we'll be safe."


End file.
